1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, which includes a step of forming a metal film on a substrate (wafer).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the improvement in integration degree and performance of a circuit, a metal film is required to be formed in an ultra-fine groove having a narrower opening than in the related art. The metal film is used as components such as a control electrode of a flash memory and a contact plug of LSI (Large Scale Integration). When the metal film is used as a component such as the control electrode, a low-resistance film is required. For example, a film containing low-resistance tungsten is used as a component such as the control electrode.
When a film is formed at high temperature, the resistance value of the film increases. Thus, the film (tungsten-containing film) may be preferably formed at low temperature. However, since the tungsten-containing film formed at low temperature has stress that rises with thermal expansion, the tungsten-containing film is known to easily peel off. When the peeling film adheres to the substrate, the peeling film may have adverse effects on the yield, wafer characteristics and the like.